


Farbenspiele

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogfic, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne sind beschwipst und spielen ein Spiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farbenspiele

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ping Pong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129038) by HollyHop/maracotdeep. 



> Huch, was'n mit mir los?  
> Okay, ich hab Urlaub und bisschen Zeit, aber so richtig an dieser Sache hier ist eigentlich HollyHop Schuld, die mich mit ihrer wie ich finde fantastisch lustigen, treffenden, herzerweichenden und überhaupt einfach wunderbaren Dialogfic (s.o.) zu dem hier inspiriert hat.  
> Dialogfic wollte ich eh schon mal probieren, aber es hat nie wirklich gefunkt. Nachdem ich Hollys gelesen hab, hat's dann geknallt und das Ergebnis ist das hier. 
> 
> Ziemlich kurz, ziemlich albern, sicher kein literarischer Höhepunkt, aber ich mag's irgendwie trotzdem :-)  
> Ein paar von euch da draußen hoffentlich auch :-)
> 
> Ach ja, keine Ahnung, ob mir das betrunkene Gelalle so super gelungen ist...

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

"Okay, okay. Ich bin dran. Ma überleg'n... Ich sehe was, was du nich siehst und das is... Das is..."

"..."

"..."

"Boah, Boerne, wird's bald? Sie wiss'n doch eh schon längst was Se nehm'n. Is doch nur albernes Getue um mich zu verwirr'n, Sie... Durchschauter."

"Durchschauter? Was soll'n das sein? Hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Sin Sie jetz unter die Wortschöpfer gegang'n?"

"Jetzt mach'n Se schon hinne. Also, welche Farbe?"

"Jaja, mal nich so ungeduldig! Ich mach ja. Also - ich sehe was, was du nich siehst und das is ... blau."

"Sie."

"Bidde? Also hör'n Se mal, ich bin doch nich blau!"

"Und wie Sie blau sind."

"Gar nich wahr!"

"Doch. Total blau."

"Jetzt krieg'n Se sich ma wieder ein. Bin nich blau... Naja, bisschen hellblau vielleicht."

"Sehn Se?"

"Trotzdem falsch. Ich kann mich ja auch gar nich selber sehen, also, naja, nur so wenn ich an mir runtergucke so. Aber nich wirklich. Im Gegensatz zu Ihn'n. Sie seh'n mich ja wohl sehr gut, und der Sinn des Spiels is ja, dass _ich_ das zu suchende Objekt seh'n soll und Sie gerade _nich_ , also zumindest nich so einfach. Ham sie das Konzept nich verstand'n?"

"Hab ich sehr wohl, Sie Klugscheißer."

"Also, was isses?"

"Wie, was is was?"

"Na das was ich sehe aber sie nich und was blau is."

"Aso ja. Also.... Meine Jeans."

"Nee, da hätt ich ja dann schmutzigblau oder so gesagt."

"Soll ich das jetzt witzig find'n oder was?"

"Jetzt rat'n Sie schon."

"..."

"Das erraten Sie nie!"

"Na toll, dann sag'n Se's halt einfach."

"Nö."

"Doofkopp."

"Also ich muss doch sehr bitt'n."

"Is doch wahr. Blau, blau, was weiß ich. Keine Ahnung, Boerne. Erleucht'n Se mich halt, Sie Gott, darauf wart'n Se doch nur."

" _Leuchten_ is in dem Zusammenhang schon mal gar nich so schlecht. Vielleicht kommen Se ja doch noch drauf. Na?"

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Sagen Se's schon, bevor ich Ihn'n 'n blaues Auge verpasse, dann ham Se ihr Blau!"

"Jetzt werden Se mal nich gleich aggressiv hier. Is doch nur 'n Spiel!"

" _Sie_ machen doch da 'ne Wissenschaft draus... Macht echt kein'n Spaß mit Ihn'n zu spiel'n."

"Mensch Thiel, ich sehe was, was du nich siehst und das is blau. Und leuchtet. Hm?"

"Keine Ahnung, Mann!"

"..."

"..."

"Deine Aug'n, Thiel. Deine Aug'n, die sin so blau. Und leucht'n so. Hab noch nie sowas Schönes geseh'n."

"Äh, Boerne?"

"Hm?"

"Sie wissen aber schon, was Sie da grade red'n?"

"Durchaus. Wieso?"

"Na weil Sie da von mir reden. Thiel. Den Sie nich leid'n könn'n."

"Gar nich wahr. Wer sagt denn sowas?"

"Sie. Und ich. Und alle."

"Ham alle keine Ahnung."

"Sie ham echt zu viel getrunk'n, Boerne."

"Und Sie ham echt zu schöne Aug'n, Thiel."

"Schluss jetzt, ich bin dran. Ich sehe was, was du nich siehst und das is grün."

"Meine Aug'n sin aber grün _braun_."

"Wer redet denn von Ihr'n Aug'n?"

"Sie."

"Gar nich wahr. Außerdem sin die sehr wohl grün. Schmutziggrün vielleicht. Aber grün."

"Schmutziggrün. Ihn'n geb ich gleich. Grünbraun sin die. Hier. Guck'n Se mal richtig hin."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Du riechst nach Bier."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Und du schmeckst nach Wein."

 

 

**Eine Stunde später**

 

"Und die sind _doch_ grün."

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
